Turnabout Dinner Theatre
by PhoenixofSolitude
Summary: After receiving invitations to a mystery-themed dinner show, Phoenix treats his employees to its splendors as a day off. But when an unscripted murder takes place among the dinner show actors and threatens to shut down the production for good, it's up to the Wright Anything Agency to set everything...right. Takes place after DD.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! I've always wanted to go to one of those fancy mystery dinner shows where the audience has to band together to solve a murder case. Seems fun...and kinda scary. So it** ** _has_** **to be better in the AA universe, right? Right. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the** _ **Ace Attorney series**_ **or any of the characters therein. I just own the characters created for the purpose of this story.**

* * *

 **May 15, 2028 2:10 PM**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 _How do I keep getting clients who refuse to pay me with money? How?_ Phoenix Wright peered into the sparkling, silver envelope given to him by a client he recently (and miraculously) defended with the help of Apollo and Athena. This client's case was up there on the weirdness scale; it had something to do with a bowling ball and a talking toaster oven—which Phoenix shut memories away from in order to sleep at night—a decent payment was highly anticipated after all was said and done. And **this** wasn't it.

A part of Phoenix wanted to give the envelope to Trucy just so she could make it vanish from his life forever, and a part of him actually wanted to make use of its contents. Either way, he'd be screwed. There wasn't much money to pay the rent or his employees, and if he were to use what was in the envelope, what little time he set aside to actually relax or gain actual money would have to be squandered.

Phoenix sighed, reaching into the envelope to take out a card. The card was a formal invitation to some mystery dinner show, promising "elegance, suspense, and wonderment." Inside the envelope were three more cards for possible guests to experience the "enchanting road to mystery" as well. Huh.

"Whatcha got there, Boss?" Athena was standing over Phoenix's shoulder, eyeing the cards skeptically. She laughed when Phoenix jumped up, startled, and let out a yelp.

 _Nothing but a heart attack! Geez!_ Phoenix fought to catch his breath. "They're...invites. To some mystery-dinner-theatre-show thing." He handed Athena a card.

"Did someone say...'dinner'?" Trucy rose from behind the Agency office's couch.

"Did someone say...'mystery'?" Apollo strolled into the room from his office in a casual manner, as if he hadn't been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"Yes, and yes." Phoenix grumbled, passing out cards to Apollo and Trucy.

 _Here we go. Everything goes belly-up in three...two...one..._

Athena let out an ear-piercing squeal of pure joy. "I get to wear my gown! I'm so excited!"

"Excited? So am I." Apollo agreed in a mocking tone, "I was beginning to wonder if those were the only clothes you owned, Athena." He smirked, motioning to Athena's usual attorney outfit. That smirk of his disappeared when Athena punched him in the arm.

"You jerk!" Athena screamed.

Meanwhile, Trucy bothered herself with listing all of the foods she could possibly order at the theatre, "Mac and cheese, burgers, pot roast, chocolate cake, spaghetti, tacos, ice cream..."

Phoenix, who stood between Trucy's musings and Athena and Apollo's bickering was slowly getting a migraine. "Guys... _Guys_! Calm down! Please!"

The junior members of the Wright Anything Agency paused mid-sentence and looked up at Phoenix with blank stares.

"Initally, I was going to throw these cards away. We've been...uh...not doing too well in terms of money, and sadly...with the clientele...it doesn't look like it's going to get any better." Phoenix explained, "I won't be able to pay you this time around, Athena and Apollo. It's not that...I'm trying to buy you with these invitations or anything, but I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your help here."

"Oh, wow...Thanks, sir." Apollo was genuinely touched by the sentiment. He gripped the card in his hands if it had some significant meaning.

"Yeah." Athena gave a nod, "I think I speak for the both of us when I say 'we appreciate _you_ '!"

"You're the best, Daddy!" Trucy quipped.

Phoenix grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Aw, shucks...No problem."

"So...This event is called 'A Lovely Night for Murder.'" Athena read from the card, "Hosted by a Ms. Terry Ross."

"...And it takes place _tonight_. At seven." Apollo added.

"T-Tonight?" Phoenix gulped, "Whoops, I should've gave these things out way in advance! Better late than never, right...?"

Apollo gave Trucy a teasing smirk. "There's nothing on here that says this event is appropriate for kids, either."

"Polly! How dare you!" Trucy hissed, "I'm not a _kid_ , I'm a young lady!"

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. "You know...Apollo's right, Trucy. I don't know what this thing is rated."

"And there's nothing on the card that says the show _isn't_ for kids. So there!" Trucy pouted and folded her arms. When Phoenix wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at Apollo.

"...You just admitted to being a kid, by the way." Athena said.

Trucy thought for a moment, before putting a hand to her mouth in shock. "You're right! Darn!"

"Okay, okay...fine. Everyone can go. Let's say we meet up here around 6:30 and walk to the theatre together?" Phoenix suggested. _Thank goodness for conveniently-placed theatres._

Apollo shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."

"All right!" Athena punched the palm of her hand, a grin spreading on her face, "I'm pumped!"

"Good. Now we should get back to work—" Phoenix began, but Apollo and Athena had already left the building.

Trucy giggled. "I guess the _real_ mystery is how they left so quickly...huh, Daddy?"

 _No. The_ real _mystery here is how the heck I'm supposed to get all this work done by myself..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter (technically)! Yay!**

* * *

 **May 15, 2028 6:40 PM**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix arrived at the Agency's doors ten minutes late, dressed in a tuxedo that was two sizes too small, doubled over and taking in copious amounts of oxygen. He had been organizing files since Apollo and Athena's quick exit earlier and lost track of time. "Sorry...I'm...late..."

Trucy, Apollo, and Athena stood before Phoenix in their formal attire, too engrossed in a conversation amongst themselves to even notice the Ace Attorney's presence:

"...I really hope the murder weapon is a hatchet! Wouldn't that be awesome?" Apollo grinned, imitating a swing of the weapon.

"Hmph. A hatchet? Puh-lease!" Athena waved a dismissive hand, "This isn't the zombie apocalypse, you know!" She was dressed in a long, yellow gown and long gloves that reminded Phoenix of Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, except it was tied up in a yellow ribbon.

"Hey!" Apollo's Chords of Steel were in full use, "A zombie apocalypse _can_ happen! And when it does, _I'll_ be the only one to survive!" He straightened the black bowtie of his own tuxedo in a self-righteous manner.

"What if it's magic?" Trucy searched the faces of her older companions for approval, her dark-blue sequined gown blinking with her movements. Her voice grew more excited as she went on, "If the murder was _magical_? If the body just disappears—"

"That's no fun!" Athena interrupted as Trucy sulked, "What's the point in that?"

 _Poor Trucy._

Apollo frowned. "Then what's _your_ idea, Athena? Since you keep turning ours down? Enlighten us." He folded his arms impatiently.

Athena smiled in response, playfully assuming a haughty air. "If I may, Mr. Justice." She cleared her throat, motioning for Trucy and Apollo to lean closer to her. "A wood chipper." She whispered conspiratorially, pausing for effect, "Hear me out. So the killer and victim are in an argument, right? And just as it gets physical... **Boom**! The killer shoves the victim back. The victim falls back into the wood chipper, and—"

"Like magic!" Trucy exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee.

"That's...the _best_ thing I've heard all day!" Apollo laughed, giving Athena a high-five. "Yes! Amazing!"

A wave of nausea attacked Phoenix. _It's a good thing I know these kids are lawyers..._

"But...the weapon's probably going to be a gun." Athena deadpanned.

Apollo let out a sound of frustration. "Guns are so _boring_!"

"Right? Where's the creativity?" Trucy agreed. Her eyes fell on Phoenix, "Oh...Hi, Daddy! I didn't hear you walk up! You look a bit...green. Are you okay?"

Phoenix stood to his full height and gave a weak nod. "Peachy." _Note to self: Do_ not _, for any reason, purchase a wood chipper._ He struggled to put on a smile. "Let's go...watch a murder? Wait...That doesn't sound right..."

* * *

The theatre loomed over Phoenix and the others as a black box a few doors down from the Gatewater Hotel. It was more like a warehouse, a massive structure with a few windows and a little door. At the top, a huge sign read "MYSTERY THEATRE" in bold, red letters.

"Hmmm...I was expecting a mansion." Athena spoke up, "Now I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"A mansion, huh?" Apollo teased, "You're expecting Colonel Periwinkle to come out with a chainsaw?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I think it's the perfect place for a mystery theatre show! It _is_ mysterious." Trucy giggled, rocking on her heels.

Phoenix studied the building in deep concentration. _That's funny...I've never noticed this place before._

"That's because we're a _traveling_ theatre, love." A male voice thick with a British accent seemed to read Phoenix's mind. "We go wherever the wind takes us. More or less."

 _Ack!_ Phoenix lowered his head, brushing noses with someone. He noticed the long, dark lashes, bright green eyes, and wide smirk of the man in front of him. With a faltering step backward, Phoenix held out a hand, embarrassed. "Uh...hi. I'm Phoenix Wright."

"Avery Bold." The man, who appeared to be somewhere around his mid-twenties, shook Phoenix's hand. He had short, dirty-blonde hair that flipped up in the front (reminding Phoenix of an ice cream swirl), wore a neon-blue blazer, a white shirt, khakis, and brown shoes. He then exchanged names with Trucy, Athena, and Apollo, shaking their hands as well. "A very attractive lot you are, I must say."

"Thank you!" Athena jumped up in joy, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her cheek. She grinned, clearly flattered.

"Oh...Stop it!" Trucy tried her best at being modest, but from the sparkle in her eyes and the little giggle that escaped from her, it was obvious that she too had fallen for Bold's charisma.

Phoenix watched his daughter in shock. _WHAAAAAAAT?! Trucy, no! Say it isn't so!_

"Uh...Guys!" Apollo whispered through gritted teeth, trying to get Athena and Trucy's attention, "He could be the killer!" He let out an angered sigh when his attempts at communication failed.

 _Listen to Apollo, Truce! Step away from the pretty boy!_

"Ah!" Avery exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. He had just remembered something. "I'm supposed to collect invitations! Right! Cards, please." He held out his hands, chuckling. "Distracting me with all of your beautiful faces...you little devils!"

Phoenix reached into his tuxedo jacket and produced his card. Apollo and Trucy turned in their cards, too. But Athena pouted dramatically.

"Are you sure you don't want my heart instead?" Athena asked flirtatiously, her voice at a low timbre and her expression sultry.

Apollo pretended to gag.

Avery leaned in close to Athena, his lips almost touching hers. "If taking your heart means leaving you lifeless...No. What's beauty without life? And I rather enjoy 'the chase.' Makes things... _intense_. Card?"

"Sure. A-Anything." Athena gulped, giving Avery her card with a shaking hand.

"Good girl." Avery beamed. He stepped aside, motioning to the door behind him, directing his voice to the others. "In you go, the mystery awaits! Enjoy your stay!" He followed Phoenix and the others with his eyes as they passed him, nodding as they expressed gratitude.

 _I'm just hoping to stay_ alive. Phoenix felt his knees buckle as he grew closer and closer to the warehouse's door. For his sake (and Apollo's), he hoped that there wasn't a British boy-band waiting for them on the other side.


End file.
